


Thought You Didn't Care

by Purple_Pixie143



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Pixie143/pseuds/Purple_Pixie143
Summary: Nick gets trapped in an elevator. Louis freaks out. Only everyone, including Nick, thinks Louis hates him.





	Thought You Didn't Care

"Nick's gotten stuck in the elevator at work," Harry announced to no one in particular. "And the cables might snap."

Louis nearly dropped his tea, his hands shaking badly.

"What?" this from Niall, who jumped to his feet. 

Harry was gnawing his lips, wringing his hands together almost frantically. "He could _die_ Niall!"

"Calm down Haz," Liam said standing and pulling Harry into a hug. "Let's go down there, you know, for support. I'm sure the emergency services are going to sort it out just fine."

"Yeah, lets go," Niall said already grabbing the keys to his car. "You coming Lou?"

Harry pulled out of Liam's embrace to turn red-rimmed eyes on Louis.

"I know you don't like him but..." 

"Honestly Harry, lets just go," Louis interrupted brushing past them all and out of the house.

**

The minutes felt like hours to Louis and with each passing one, Louis felt the knot in his stomach grow. The place had been pandemonium when they had first arrived and Louis had been afraid they might've been turned away. Turns out they were some perks of being a celebrity that paid off (well, that and the fact that Harry might have thrown a hissy fit), and they were allowed into a small waiting room at the Beeb's headquarters.

Other people were milling around, their hushed tones annoying Louis, much to his confusion. Nearby Harry was talking to one of the girls who worked with Nick, the pair holding each other loosely in a comforting way. 

It was so quiet. 

So unlike Nick.

And there it was, really. 

The knot in Louis' stomach was because of Nick. Nick with his loud mouth, loud clothes, loud personality. And Louis was almost certain up until a few weeks ago, that he completely disliked Nick Grimshaw.

Until he realized he actually didn't. 

Over the past few weeks, Harry had somehow managed to weave Nick into their world. It started out innocently enough; a round of drinks at the pub, brunch after golf (which Louis had been forced to attend), small things like that. Then he had shown up with Harry to a writing session, where he and Louis had sniped at each other the whole time.

They had argued every single time they met up and then at the most inopportune time, Louis noticed how _lovely_ Nick's fingers were. Then he noticed how cute the lanky idiot looked when he was pouting. 

He noticed, with great alarm, that he badly wanted to _kiss_ that pout.

He found himself picking arguments with Nick just to get a rise out of the older man. He would make disdainful comments about Nick's fashion sense, but secretly wanked over Nick's long legs encased in those indecently tight jeans of his.

Why, just yesterday he had spent hours teasing Nick about his new haircut. Truly, it was only because Louis had never forgiven Nick for cutting his hair (without allowing Louis the priviledge of running his fingers through it). 

"It's too quiet," he murmured. 

Niall grunted and rose a brow at Louis, "What's that?"

Louis shook his head, "Has anyone got wind of any change?" 

Niall shook his head, "None, I think Harry's going to lose it if something goes wrong. Nick's his best friend innit?"

_And there was the other reason Louis had disliked Nick._

" _I'm_ Harry's bestfriend,' he said churlishly, hating himself at how childish that sounded out loud. Still, Louis was selfish and not used to sharing Harry, despite the years of public drama between them. And maybe he had let the Larry rumours be the excuse, but as the years had gone by, Louis missed Harry. 

So they had been rebuilding their friendship. And of course that's when Nick reappeared. The thing is Nick had always been there, had always been a constant in Harry's life. 

And fuck it all, Louis had been jealous. 

It seemed pretty silly now in hindsight, when he would give anything to have Nick be there being his obnoxious self, hogging all of Harry's attention. 

"I can have more than one bestfriend Louis," Harry sounded extremely pissed. Louis closed his eyes and sighed heavily, "I didn't...fuck."

"Do you know that he could die?" there was a strain in Harry's voice, informing Louis just how upset he was.

"He could _fucking die Louis!"_ Harry spat, voice rising and attracting a few curious glances.

"Come on guys," Liam said, sliding next to Harry. "This is not the place or time." 

"Fuck off Liam," Harry snapped. "Louis' being a fucking prick! Nick could fucking die and he's jealous!"

"I'm not jealous!" Louis cried. "I'm just as worried as you are. I think I'm falling in love with him!" 

The room got deadly quiet, and Louis could feel the heat creeping into his cheeks. He turned on his heel and walked out before anyone could say another word. 

**

After drying his face and tossing the paper towel into the bin, Louis walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. It was so quiet, there was no surprise that he jumped as a small din filled the otherwise quiet hallway.

His next steps brought him face to chest with a very loud talking, very _alive_ Nick. 

"Oh God, you're alright," he said on a sigh, throwing his arms around Nick's torso. He felt Nick's in take of shocked air, and felt him tense up. Louis didn't relinquish his hold one bit, in fact, he held on tighter.

He rose up slightly on his toes to snuffle his nose into Nick's neck - breathing in deeply, inhaling the faint traces of cologne and something that was just, just so _Nick_ \- a sigh of contentment slipping past his lips.

"Erm..." Nick said slowly and softly as if he were afraid anything louder would've spooked the boy who was wrapped around him.

Nick moved his arms, that had been hanging senselessly at his side, to hold onto Louis and try to get him to explain what was the hell was going on. He had definitely had a long day, and he just wanted to be done with it.

Before he could try to dislodge Louis, the smaller man had stepped back and was slapping at Nick's chest; hard. 

"Ow! Stop it!" Nick cried, trying to fend off Louis' attacks.

" _You bloody well nearly died!"_ Louis shrieked. "I was so _scared!_ Don't ever, _ever_ do that..."

The rest of his words were swallowed up by Nick's lips. 

Until this point, nothing in his life would compare to this moment. 

(Not being in One Direction, not worldwide sucess; nothing. He knew it was probably rather cheesy, but anyone who knew the _real_ Louis, knew he was a sap).

When their lips, something just clicked and everything just _felt right._

Nick broke the kiss, a smirk on his lips, "I didn't know you cared duck."

Louis rolled his eyes, "Don't push it Grimshaw, I'm still trying to compute _why_ I'm falling for you "

"Pretty sure I fell for you a while back," Nick whispered against Louis' lips. "'Specially your bum."

"Eh," Louis said giving a smirk of his own. "Me arse is quite worth the fall." 

Nick laughed and Louis resumed their kiss, he'd find out all about Nick's dramatic exit fron that morning's show (Nick's own words) a bit later.

Somewhere in the midst of it all, he was positive he had heard Harry say, "My bestfriends are going to get married and have pretty babies."

Louis smiled against Nick's lips.

He liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2:02 am. I should be sleeping. Oh well, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
